


I Think That I'm Into You

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awkward meeting, Drag, Football, Larry Stylinson Is Real, London, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Tube, brief cross dressing, its just a joke, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is taking the tube home one night when his timer goes off</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Louis is in drag for a fancy dress party held in his footie team's honor and meets his soulmate aka Harry Styles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think That I'm Into You

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos! Comment! Follow for a follow!

It's a rainy Tuesday evening and Harry Styles is stuck on the tube. He'd normally be in bed by now, but his uni professor had kept him back, asking if he was able to tutor a first year. Harry being Harry of course couldn't say no, and stayed back over 2 hours helping a boy with maths. He then proceeded to stay in the library and get his own work done, and before he knew it, it was 10:26 at night and he had a lecture the next morning. 

He breathed out a long sigh, and decided he might as well relax, seeing as his stop was 40 minutes away. He shifted around, getting comfortable when a beeping noise caught his attention. At first he thought it was someone's phone, but further inspection proved otherwise. The shuttle was completely empty and he knew with absolute certainty that wasn't his ring tone. He shifted his eyes down towards a flash coming from his wrist. With a gasp, Harry turned down to look at his timer. It had just started counting down. He couldn't believe his eyes. Most classmates had found their soul mates ages ago, and Harry was nearing 21 years, long after the normal date. It was practically unheard of for a timer to go off past your 20th birthday, let alone a month before your next one. He'd made peace with the fact that he'd probably be alone sometime during last August, nearly seven months after his 21st birthday. Harry looked back down at the time, watching the numbers count down. His heart began beating rapidly as he took in the time left until he'd find his soulmate.

07:38

He had 7 minutes until he met his soulmate. 7 horribly long minutes until he'd meet the love of his life. 

To pass the time, Harry decided he'd envision his ideal soulmate, positive thinking and all that. He definitely knew he wanted a boy. That was a given. He'd come out to his parents around the age of 14, and hasn't looked back since. Harry was 100% gay and completely at ease with it. 

With excitement bubbling in his chest, Harry looked down to see a measly two minutes had gone bye. He took a deep breath and pulled out his phone, taking a picture of his watch and texting it to his mum. She was the first one he'd introduce is soulmate to, preferably as soon as possible, so he wanted her to be prepared for a spur of the moment visit after just seeing her for Christmas a month ago. 

He knew she would be over the moon, and to be quite honest, he was as well. Actually, Harry was fairly close to shitting himself, looking at the watch once again, shocked to see that it read 1:03. 

His palms began sweating and he looked up at the board seeing that they'd be at the St. James' Park stop in less than a minute. Okay. Harry could do this. His soulmate was getting on this stop and he wanted to be prepared to greet him when he got on. 

Anxiously searching the incoming passengers, Harry's heart stuttered as a blonde bird made her way towards him. 

Oh God he thought. This can't be right. A girl? What kind of sick joke is this?

Immediately guilt washed through Harry as he realized that he was already judging his soulmate. He felt awful for being a prick, but was shocked to find that he was meant to be with a girl for the rest of his life. The mystery lady grabbed onto the rung above Harry's head and his breathing halted when both their timers went off. 

The look his soulmate was wearing could only be described as pure horror. And yeah, that hurt, but Harry figured she was entitled to it giving all the shit he'd been thinking about her. 

"I'm Harry," he said while extending his hand towards the girl. She blinked back at him before hurriedly taking off her black jacket, and then struggling to get her too off. 

"Oh my god. I mean I know we're meant to be together for the rest of our lives and shit but don't you think the tube is a bit too public? And...dirty?" 

A booming and deep laugh shocked Harry, staring as he realized the girl in front of him was the reason for it. 

"Mate, since we're destined to be together I thought I should let you know that I'm very much a male. Didn't want to get your hopes up of sunmat." Harry watched with wide as as the boy stripped himself out of his shirt, and tore off the long blonde wig to reveal some toned abs and brown matted fringe. 

"The name is Louis Tomlinson. It's lovely to meet you Harry." The boy said, stuffing his wig into a bright red purse. 

"Ya know, I never imagined I'd be this embarrassed meeting my soulmate, but hear I am dressed in drag." Louis said, plopping into the seat to Harry's left. 

Harry stared at him for a long time before shocked laughter bubbled out of him, spreading throughout the empty shuttle. Louis's grin dimmed and Harry rushed to explain himself, tripping over his words. 

"I'm, shit, uh so fucking glad that you're, well, a man. Holy shit." Harry stumbled, meeting Louis's gaze. They locked eyes and slowly started inching towards each other, until their foreheads were touching. Their lips were centimeters apart before Harry decided that that was simply to much space. 

He kissed Louis slowly, trying to convey all the love he already felt for the blue-eyed boy. They stayed like this for a minute, before breaking apart gasping for breath. 

 

After a moment, Harry opened his mouth, asking the question that had been pestering him since Louis's true gender was revealed."Um not to ruin the mood or anything, but can I ask why your are wearing a mini skirt?" Harry asked, blushing. 

With a smirk Louis said, "I'm part of UCL's footie team and the lads and I all dressed up in drag for this fancy dress party the school had tonight."

Oh. "Cool," Harry said, not knowing what else to say. 

"Yeah. Sorry for the scare. If I had known that tonight was the night I would've come with some lube and shit," Louis said with a twinkle in his eyes. 

Harry snorted and then quickly proceeded to cover his face because, really? How embarrassing! He's already made a complete fool of himself and it's been what? Five minutes? He was deep in thought, pondering how to prove to Louis he wasn't that bad when his thoughts were cut off by Louis clearing his throat. 

"I-um Harry?" Louis questioned worriedly. 

He snapped up, looking at Louis straight in the eye.

"My stop was three back," he confessed. 

In a daze, Harry looked up at the small board, eyes widening in shock as he realized they were coming up on Notting Hill gate, which was 5 past his stop at Sloane Square. 

"Yeah, we seem to have passed mine a while back as well," Harry stated slowly. 

"Well, I guess that just means more time with you," Louis said in a quiet voice, his hand weaving its way into Harry's. And yeah this may have been weird but Harry could definitely stomach another few minutes with Louis. He would cherish it actually. 

 

And if Louis went back to Harry's later that night, and every night after, then no one ever had to know.


End file.
